Cosmetics may be classified into various types of products depending on the use purposes, the applied parts, or ingredients of contents, and the shape of the cosmetics. Typically, the cosmetics are divided into basic, color, and functional cosmetics.
Among the color cosmetics, a lipstick may be suggested as a kind of a cosmetic to provide color and texture to a lip of a user. In general, the lipstick is made from source materials, such as pigments, oil, waxes, and softeners. The lipstick is produced as a content having a solid or gel form while representing various colors and received in a lipstick case. In order to wear makeup, the user applies the lipsticks onto the lip of the user directly or by using an additional lip brush.
The lipstick, which is a daily necessity carried by most women, has been produced with excellent portability and convenience in outdoor use because the women apply the lipstick onto the lips outdoors in many cases although the women frequently use the lipstick at home.
According to a lipstick container of the related art described above, generally, a guide groove 3 is formed in one lateral side of a guide tube 2 fitted into a case body 1 as shown in FIG. 1, a lipstick holder 5 is inserted in such a manner that a protrusion 4 is placed in the guide groove 3, a spiral groove 7 is formed in an inner wall of a rotary tube 6, the rotary tube 6 is coupled to an outer portion of the guide tube 2 so that the protrusion 4 is fitted into the spiral groove 7, and a cap 8 is coupled to an upper portion, of the case body 1.
When a user put on lip makeup using the conventional lipstick container, the user grips the rotary tube 6 in one hand of the user and the case body 1 in the other hand of the user, and rotates the rotary tube 6 and the case body 1 in directions opposite to each other, so that the protrusion 4 of the lipstick holder 5 is guided and moved up along the spiral groove 7 of the rotary tube 6 and the guide groove 3 of the guide tube 2. At this time, even the lipstick inserted into the lipstick holder 5 is moved up together with the protrusion 4, so that the user can put on the lip makeup.
However, since the lipstick container according to the related art has a structure of converting rotational movement into linear movement, many components are required, and the cost of the products is increased due to the complex structure. In addition, the assembling time is significantly taken when the lipstick container is produced, so that the productivity may be degraded.
In addition, since a user grips the case body 1 in one hand of the user and the rotary tube 6 in the other hand of the user and rotates the case body 1 and the rotary tube 6, that is, uses both hands in order to use the conventional lipstick when the user gets ready for going out, the user may inconveniently put on makeup when using a hand mirror.
In order to solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 2, a lipstick container is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0220242. According to the related art, a through hole 11 is formed in an upper portion of a case body 10, and an elastic sheet 13 having a bed shape is formed on one side wall of an internal tub body 12 received in the case body 10, the elastic sheet 13 is formed on an inner circumferential wall of the case body 10 and coupled by a guide step 15 fitted into the guide groove 14 and guided by the guide groove 14, an operating member 17, which is inserted into an elongated guide hole 16 formed in one main wall of the case body 1 and guided by the guide hole 16, is attached to an intermediate part of the elastic sheet 13, and an outer end portion of the elastic sheet 13 serves as a cover plate 18 so that a front end portion of the cover plate 18 is fitted and locked into a fitting groove 19 formed at one side of the through hole 11.
The related art relates to an automatic lipstick device in which the operating member 17 formed on one wall of the case body 1 is moved down along the elongated guide hole 16, so that the stopper 18 of the through hole 11 is open while the inner tub body 12 coupled to a lipstick ascends and protrudes out of the case body 10.
However, according to the related art, since the lipstick is pushed down when a user uses the lipstick, the use of the lipstick may be inconvenient. In addition, when the user moves up and down the lipstick by moving the operating member 17, the lipstick may not smoothly move up and down.